Gem of the sea
by BringMeAlexandria
Summary: Evangeline was living as normal a life as she could, until one day she gets a magical swords, followed by a god, attacked by a beast and teleported by apollo, and then discovers her fate and nico di angelo s fates are twisted together, how bad can it be?
1. Chapter 1

so, my first percy jackson fanfic, lets hope its not terrible. this is not the longest chapter, but as the story progresses it will get longer.

* * *

><p>This is beyond crazy, even for me.<p>

So, I wake up this morning and everything is as it usually is. Well as usual as you can get if you live in an orphanage. I didn't notice anything unusual until I stepped into the shower, then I noticed it. The ring. I had to admit, it was beautiful. But where the hell did it come from? I slid it off my finger and froze, that was not what I expected to happen. It turned into a sword; yeah I know what you're thinking. I'm clearly delusional, I'm actually being serious, and the ring that mysteriously showed up on my finger this morning just turned into a sword when I took it off. I held it firmly with my hand, it looked sharp. It was about two and a half feet long, the blade seemed to wink with promised danger, the hilt was embedded with shells and various jewels, on the blade I could make out the word `chari`. Don't ask how, but in my mind I could tell it meant grace.

I stood there for approximately 5 minuets before I felt the urge to tap my middle finger against the tip of the blade, right before my eyes it transformed back into the ring. It was delicate, fitting perfectly on my slim finger. It looked to be made out of platinum, with a blue stone set into the top, small but elegant. I felt like this would be an important thing in my life to come, my gut and my head were telling me I should keep it. I felt it would save my life, on more occasions than one.

That was the first of many strange things that day; I was on my way to school when I noticed a man. He was wearing khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, he seemed to show up every few minuets, and I felt a sense of power off of him. Like he could kill me without the thought even flickering through his brain, but I felt a safe kind of lull around him. Like he was there to protect me against other things.

When I was in my lessons in school I kept feeling the urge to look out of the door or the window, and every time I gave into that urge I saw a shadow, something too fast to be made out clearly. It felt dangerous, but I couldn't do anything in a lesson. So I suffered through 3 of my lessons, my eyes flickering to the door continuously.

An hour after maths I had geography, and the door was right near me, my gaze caught on the shadow in the doorway. At closer inspection it looked more like a dog, an unnaturally large dog. When it noticed it had my attention it growled, when I say growled I mean growled, it shook the classroom. But no one else seemed to notice. Strange. I stared at it, and after a while it must have gotten bored because it turned around and slinked off it the other direction.

I momentarily panicked, what if it was going to hurt someone, I couldn't let that happen, after all I had a magical ring that turned into a sword, I couldn't let innocent people get hurt.

Without asking for permission I sprung up from my seat and ran out the door, following my instincts to the beast. I soon found it, it was in a corridor, as soon as I turned the corner it looked up at me. My fighting instincts kicked in, I slid off my ring, managing not to impale myself on the blade, and crouched. The beast started to leisurely slink towards me. I braced myself, about a meter away it crouched. Oh shit! The next thing I know I am on my back, the beast over me. Without thinking about it I slash my sword upwards, slashing its side. It gurgled a growl before it disintegrated. It suddenly turned into a fine powder that sprinkled everywhere.

I was so freaked out that I knew I wouldn't be able to sit through the rest of the day at school. So I left, I ran out into the streets of New York, running past tourists, businessmen and the occasional old person. I tried not to run into anybody but it was inevitable. The person who was unlucky enough to be in my way was a guy, and gosh was he hot.

Tall, blond and tanned. He grabbed my shoulders as if to steady me. Then he looked more closely at me, his blue eyes lighting up with intrigue.

"Err, I'm sorry" I tried to yank away from his grip, but he was not letting go. He seemed to be steering us towards an alley, a dark, dirty alley. Oh hell no, I am not going into an alley with a stranger. Regardless of that he guided me in there anyway.

"Ah, hello, now what do we have here?" he seemed to be talking to himself, and to be perfectly honest it was annoying me.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are? Dragging me around like that? I have had an awful day and you decide to do that, you could be a murderer for all I know. And today of all days I don't feel quite up to dying" sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He seemed to find the whole situation highly amusing, "my dear, I am Apollo. I am only `dragging you around` for your own safety. You have one of the most powerful auras I have seen in centuries and within minuets there will be monsters flocking to take a swipe at you." He stated it like it was common knowledge. Hell, he claimed to be Apollo; he thinks he is living in a fairy tale.

"Ha, thanks for you're uh help; I will just be on my way now. Yeah, bye" I gave a half wave as I turned, intent on leaving. He reached out and grabbed my hand, his hand was unnaturally warm.

"I know you don't believe me, but I am Apollo, god of music, healing, medicine and so forth. If you wish to be safe, you must come with me. I have a feeling that you will be very important one day. If you let me take you to safety all will be explained."

I didn't give any consent, but obviously he took my disbelieving sigh to be confirmation, and with that a blinding flash of light accompanied by searing heat enveloped my body.

The next thing I know I am groaning, lying on what seems to be grass. I sit up, head rush, there are 4 people around me. Apollo, two boys and a girl. They all watched me with anxious expressions, probably waiting for my reaction.

The girl looked clever, she had grey eyes full of wisdom, long blonde hair and any girls dream tan, one of the boys had sea blue eyes, messy black hair and a tan to match. Making him look like he spent all his time at the beach with his friends. The final guy was standing there looking impatient, he was tall, about 16 and absaloutly beautiful. His pale skin was a sharp contrast to his inky black hair that fell in layers across his forehead; his eyes were like chips of obsidian, glinting in the sunlight. And his mouth seemed to be suddenly smirking, at me. Uh oh, he must of realised I was staring.

"How are you feeling?" the girl asked. Well, I actually felt a bit worse for wear but I wasn't telling them that.

"Fine, can I get up now?" I questioned impatiently.

"Yeah, that should be fine. I'm Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson and that is Nico di Angelo." She gesture to each one of them in turn, the blue eyed one was Percy, and the gorgeous one was Nico.

I stood up and waited patiently while they seemed to have a silent discussion. I looked over to Apollo; he looked like he was about ready to leave.

He interrupted their silent conversation with, "bye dudes, I will see you later, cover your eyes." He seemed pretty serious about that part, so I obliged.

After he had left in a blinding flash of light, I'm not even going to react to these things anymore, the three teenagers turned to me.

"Come on, we will take you to Chiron, and he can explain." They started walking. I followed, noticing my surroundings; in the distance I saw a giant lake, loads of different cabins, lava spewing wall and various other things. In the direction we were walking there was a house, a big house, it was a 3 story farm house, painted blue. On the deck were two men, which was all I could see.

As we reached the steps of the porch I noticed the men, one was red face, curly haired and badly dressed and the other one was… uh, half horse. Okay don't freak out.

"This I Mr.D and Chiron, and this is uh…" Annabeth was talking; I mutely heard her asking for my name.

"Uh, Evangeline, but call me eve" I stumbled over the word. In a state of shock.

"Hello, eve. Its nice to meet you, has anyone explained to you yet what this camp is for?"

I shook my head, in too much shock and confusion to actually speak.

"Well, this camp is for half bloods, demi gods. Do you know what that means?" at my nod he carried on "we are here to protect you from monsters while you train. There are no monsters aloud in the boundaries apart from the ones that we allow in. as you can see I am a centaur. Don't worry, you will soon settle in."

"Err, okay" was my, oh so brilliant reply.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" he asked, like that was a normal question.

I just shook my head. Annabeth took it upon herself to explain.

Everyone has a godly parent, there is a cabin for each god that is where you will stay, for example I am a daughter of Athena, Percy is the son of Poseidon and Nico is the son of Hades."

"Awesome!" my overly sarcastic reply didn't seem to impress everyone.

Suddenly there was a flash, and everyone's eyes were drawn to above my head, I look up. And there is a blue trident symbol there.

"Welcome, Evangeline, daughter of Poseidon." Chiron exclaimed.

"Nico to meet you sis." Percy said.

My brain went into sensory overload; the last thing I saw was Percy's grinning face. Then I passed out. For the first time in my life, I think this counted as a fainting moment.

* * *

><p>review, let me know how it was. good? bad? feedback? improvements? let me know in a review,constructive critascism is okay, i just want to improve.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Only a short chapter and also quite boring, but I think its necessary to just describe the camp, so that I can get all that out of the way, I wont have to spend time droning on in future chapters about the décor of the Apollo cabin or the flowers in front of the Demeter cabin. She may also even properly meet Nico,but im not promising anything )**

* * *

><p>As I came to I started to notice little things around me, the softness underneath me, the bright light above me and the hushed whispers beside me. I began to focus on the voices, trying to catch their conversation.<p>

"When do you think she will wake up?" a male voice asked. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Soon, I just want to know more about her, after all she is my sister." Another familiar voice said, but familiar enough to be my brother? I don't think so, I don't have a brother.

Then memories of the previous day came trickling back into my mind, the sword, the beast, Apollo, Poseidon and Percy.

Oh god; or I suppose now I should say gods. Oh gods.

I felt like I need to get up, to discover my new life, talk to my new brother and just generally get on with things.

I tried to open my eyes, succeeding after my third try, almost blinded when I managed, the light was extremely bright. After a few minuets I managed to make out shapes on the edge of vision, 2 shapes.

"Eve, how you feeling?" I made out the voice to be Percy. My brother.

"Well, okay, considering what I have just found out." Only a tiny bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Do you feel up to moving? Would you like to have a look around camp?" he looked quite eager to show me around, maybe he wanted to bond or something?

"Yeah, come on. Lets go now." I was actually looking forward to seeing what the camp would be like, if I was going to live here. Let's hope it is good.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I began adjusting my clothes, where they had got rumpled during my spell of unconsciousness, once I was satisfied that I had straightened my nirvana t-shirt, black skinny jeans and made sure I was wearing both of my black converse I turned and looked at Percy expectantly.

"Okay, lets go" he started walking towards the door.

"Have fun you too, stay out of trouble, I would avoid the Ares cabin." A voice came. I jumped nearly 3ft in the air. I hadn't noticed before who the other person was, or should I say centaur. It was Chiron; this time I didn't feel a mind blowing shock in his presence I just felt the urge to poke him. Yes, I am slightly special.

Percy laughed before motioning me toward the door, I obliged, and we walked out onto the porch of the house I had seen before. From here the view was amazing, to the right was a tree, a big tree with something golden hanging from it's branches and something coiled around its base, I looked closer.

"Holy shit! Is that a dragon!" I felt a hysterical giggle crawling up my throat, when Percy nodded and smiled at me, my mind automatically jumped into thoughts of all the things I could do with a dragon. We could have barbeque, fly around shouting about how we would save the princess, and test to see if he could handle alcohol better than an ogre. My mind was whirring; this is going to be so fun.

Straight in front of us was a clearing, easily the size of 3 football pitches, dotted all over where what looked to be miniature houses, all decorated different, one had flowers on the roof, one had weapons all around it and barbed wire to decorate one even looked to be made out of pure gold. Beyond that there was a beach, small but there, with a huge lake. Around the same area there were various things including stables a climbing wall, which spewed lava! A building that looked like a temple and a few other buildings. Off to the left of the tree were fields and they looked to be growing strawberries, when the breeze picked up you could smell it in the breeze. Surrounding all of this was a forest, it was never ending. And in some areas at the edges you could see shadows lurking, prowling for prey.

We were walking towards all this, probably going to see cabins, it was a nice walk, the breeze toying with my long black hair, the sun warming my tanned skin, my eyes, the colour of the sea after a storm, bright chips of blue sparkling with light, taking in everything around me.

After a few minuets we reached the cabins, from here they looked even more amazing, all varying, none that even remotely resembled each other.

I started wandering between them, Percy following and pointing out which god each cabin belonged to as I marvelled at them.

The Zeus and Hera cabins were both large, empty looking and magnificent. Zeus's was white marble with columns and seemed to buzz with the energy of thunder. Hera's was daintier, homey, with the same materials; there were peacock feathers in a vase in one of the windows, a porch swing in front of the cabin. It made me feel like I was welcome; it was just like a home should.

Next we went to the Apollo and Artemis cabins, skipping Poseidon's for last. Percy explained about Artemis`s oath, how the only people to ever stay in her cabin where her hunters. The handmaidens of the goddess, their one catch was to swear off boys. Forever. The cabin was faded silver in the daylight, but I had a feeling that in the night it would glow like a full moon, just as its goddess personification does. The Apollo cabin was made of what looked to be pure gold, with laughter and music coming from inside.

Next was Ares, it was intimidating at first glance. It was fiery red, covered in barbed wire and lethal looking weapons and a boars head hanging over the door, lopsided. Then Hephaestus, his cabin was made out of what looked to be all types of scrap metal, with clanking sounds from within, little automatons and various inventions littered the area around the cabin.

Then we came to the Aphrodite cabin, I was tempted to run away, it was pink and the smell of perfume permitted even solid walls. I quickly ushered us on to the next cabin. Demeter, it was quaint, there was a grass roof with flowers growing, the smell of fresh strawberries hung in the air, and it was made of logs and had more plants growing everywhere. Next we came to Hermes, which looked pretty normal, apart from the various things thrown around carelessly all over the outside of the cabin. It even had a letter box; I think that was meant as a joke.

Our next stop was Hades, and I have to admit of all of them it was my favourite, so far, it was my sort of thing. The black exterior looked to be made entirely of obsidian, with torches of Greek fire on either side of the door. If you looked close enough into the obsidian it was as if you were looking at thousands of souls, swaying and screaming to and invisible melody. We also went to other cabins, such as: Dionysus, hecate, Morpheus and a few others. There were so many that it was impossible to look at all, so we agreed to go to the Poseidon cabin.

When we got there I literally froze and stared, it was beautiful.

The grass seemed to stop a few meters away from the cabin, in its place was sand, the cabin itself was made of various rocks, all jutting out and uneven, they resembled coral and other things found in the sea, with jewels and shells encrusted in.

The inside was even nicer. It was a huge space, bigger than you would think from the outside. The walls were blue and seemed to move, as if they were crashing waves, from the ceiling sea creatures swayed in an invisible current. In the corner an amazing fountain rested. Water fell from it gracefully into the basin, continuously, in the basin were coins. They were golden drachma, and Percy explained that if you throw a coin into the fountain and call on iris then you can talk to whoever you want, it was called an iris message.

It was only 5oclock Percy said, but to me I felt like it was time for bed, I was about to lie down on one of the beds and take a nap when there was a knock at the door. Percy had just gone out, said something about finding Annabeth.

So I got up and walked over to the door, cracking it open to see the guy from before stood there, Nico.

"Err, hey." I said, wonder what he wants?

"Hello is Percy there?" oh, yeah of course that's what he wanted.

"No, sorry. He said something about going to find Annabeth." I told him. Resisting a huge yawn.

"Oh, okay. Well no worries. We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He stuck out his hand.

"Evangeline Hathaway, but call me eve, daughter of Poseidon. Nice to meet you." I put my hand in his and we shook, his hands were icy cold, like death. But it wasn't scary, it was sort of soothing. He held onto my hand for a second before letting go.

He was about to say something else when a horn blew, I didn't know what that meant but he seemed to. "Ah, dinner, come on I will show you where to go. Chiron will probably formally announce you." Wow, that settled my nerves.

I can just tell dinner will be eventful. Yay.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go, leave me a review.<strong>

**I want feedback to improve. Was it good? Bad? Improvements? Questions? Sorry about the boringness/ shortness of this chapter, things will improve. Promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is. I know it took me ages, but I have been dealing with some major problems at home and school lately, all because of some bitches who didn't want me stealing the attention, uggh, I better not get into a rant about that. But I am sorry about the wait, the next one will be sooner, promise.**

* * *

><p>Well, I think I finally got over the fact that Greek mythology is real, almost come to terms with the fact that. I am Poseidon's daughter, that one is taking slightly longer. Can you blame me? If a guy who just so happened to be half horse turns around and suddenly declares that you are the child of one of the Greek gods, what would you do? Exactly, you have a think about that.<p>

I really need to stop talking to myself in my head, and besides I should be at the arena right about, erm, 10 minuets ago. Right, about time I go then, it will either be a total disaster or a victory. One way or the other, depends who I am fighting really and if I'm having a good day. In the last week I have discovered that my sword skills seem to be temperamental.

Within five minuets of leaving my cabin I was at the arena. Since I was late everyone was already in partners, with one exception, I noticed this with a stab of nervousness. This exception was Nico Di Angelo. I knew the reason he didn't have a partner.

He didn't need one; he was one of the best swordsmen the camp had seen for centuries. Him also having the title of prince of the underworld didn't exactly make him the person anyone sane would want to fight with.

But I am going to have to, he is sitting at the side of the arena watching the others spar. I walked towards him, slowly so that I could draw out the time until I would have to fight him.

He looked up as I got closer, I stopped, standing right in front of him, I know I should be focusing on the fight that I will inevitably lose but he took my breath away. He was better looking that anyone I have ever seen before. No matter how cliché it sounds I want him.

His onyx eyes glinted with amusement, probably at me, either because he knows that I have been staring at him, thinking about how good he looks or it could be that he knows we are going to fight and he knows that he will win. Right about time we get on with it then.

"Hi, well I suppose we should get on with it." I said while nervously shifting on my feet.

He smirked, and at my scowl laughed "yeah, suppose we should, get ready to lose."

That bugged me, I already knew that I was more than likely to lose, but him confirming it irked me. So I stood up straight, and planted a smirk on my face and retorted "don't be so sure about that, right, let's go."

I walked a few paces and waited for him to come and stand opposite me, when he did he pulled out his sword, it looked deadly, it was made of stygian iron and gleamed in the sunlight, then he crouched into a fighting stance. I pulled the ring off my finger and watched as it transformed into a deadly sword. I followed his lead and crouched down, ready to fight.

He smirked one last time before he swung his sword once to the left and then advanced towards me. Resisting the urge to back away I inched towards him too, no fancy sword tricks for me though. Mainly because I didn't know any, so I just held my sword in a way that I had been taught in my first lesson.

When we were close enough together he began to circle around me. There was not much I could do other than swinging my sword lightly in his direction just to test his defences, he knocked my sword away every time. I wasn't surprised. As he circled he got closer, beginning to occasionally aim a slash at me. After a while of skirting around each other I got bored, so I decided to start the fun, or for me pain.

I waited until he wasn't about to half-heartedly swing at me then I darted in. He wasn't prepared so I managed to get close to him and I even nicked his chest, though it only ripped the fabric.

Its a shame it only tore. A small tear in his shirt, if it had been bigger then his chest would of been on full display. I'll have to work on that then.

While I was busy fantasising about him he had recovered himself, become angry and got close enough to me to kill me, if he wanted. Which at this point I think he does. He looked fierce, further distracting me, this time with thoughts of him killing me. Realising he actually might, he wasn't one of the most well know and feared demigods in existence for nothing.

I held up my sword, ready to defend myself. He smirked at me, confusing me, before he swung his sword straight into mine. The force of the blow threw the sword out of my hands and a jolt of pain up my arm, but I barely noticed that. I was too preoccupied with Nico, the way he stood there smirking, thinking he had won; I wasn't giving it him that easy. I stood slumped, looking defeated for a few seconds. Then I launched myself at him.

I hit him with all the force I could, knocking him to the floor with me on top. As excited as this would make me usually I was too busy trying to kill him, or attempt at not letting him kill me. His sword had been lost in the crash landing, and I used that to my advantage, I sat on him, straddling his chest and his hands rested on the sides of my legs. He looked slightly dazed, so while he was distracted I punched him. It wasn't hard, mainly just to snap him back to reality. It did.

His head snapped to the side, and he snapped it back, glaring at me. I just smirked and almost started giggling at the thought that I had beaten Nico di Angelo. That will be one to tell the grand kids. I finished my mental victory dance and looked at him, he was staring at me, and I stared back. Which was stupid really, I should have known he would do something like this.

The next thing I knew I was tumbling and then Nico was on top of me. I don't care how determined I was not to think about him, this was just too much, in no way am I a slag, I never had a boyfriend before. I never even liked anyone before, then I met Nico, there is something about him that attracts me.

He smiles down at me, genuinely smiles, seeming to have forgotten all the anger he had before. "Well done, not bad, best fun I've had fighting anyone."

He said that last part while smirking at me, jeez he smirks a lot, I wonder what he means. Oh well, he stands up and stretches his hand out to me, I grab it and let him pull me up. My cheeks flaming with embarrassment at the way I feel for him and for the out come of the fight, mainly the part about him being on top of me.

We stood there for a minute or so, just looking at each other, when one kid started laughing. I looked around and realised that everyone in the arena was watching us, probably since the beginning of the fight. Great, that will undoubtedly cause more gossip than I can handle.

This is a face palm moment, so I try my best to ignore the stares that are coming at us from all sides. I walk over to retrieve my sword, only to find that it isn't there.

I straighten up, perplexed, about to demand to know who had stolen my sword. And then Nico spoke. "Look at your finger."

Strangest request I have had all week, except for that time three days ago when a nymph asked me to balance a jar of nutella on my head. But I looked down, and my ring was there, so, it's always there. Wait! My ring turns into my sword. And my ring is on my finger, but I dropped my sword on the other side of the arena. That means that my sword must of turned back into the ring and appeared on my finger. Usually I am pretty intelligent, today is just not my day, is it?

Trying to regain some dignity I turned around, letting a small "oh" come from my mouth.

Nico laughed, he was also smiling at me. Everyone else was gawking, I didn't get it. "They are all looking like that because of me, I don't laugh, ever and I hardly ever smile. It's a first for them"

I didn't question why he never laughed, and why he didn't smile, and I certainly didn't ask why he seemed to laugh and smile around me.

Instead I just smiled at him, because he was still smiling at me. We simultaneously started walking towards the entrance to the arena.

"Hey, eve, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach today, loads of us are going, just to hang out and go swimming. Percy will probably ask you as well, I just thought that I should ask you, so do you want to?"

He was rambling, and it is extremely cute. " Yeah, sure, sounds good. What time?" I asked.

"About 7? It should be fun, we haven't done anything like this for ages, plus you being a daughter of Poseidon means that swimming is great for you. See you tonight"

"Bye, see you soon." And then we were walking in opposite directions.

I was looking forward to tonight, very much so. I am looking forward to Nico, because he will be shirtless, and partly because I like swimming. I can just tell that something interesting will happen tonight, I just hope it involves Nico and me, and that it is a good thing.

I suppose I will just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, let me know what you think. Until next time.<strong>

**also, go follow me on twitter, i`ll love you for it:) /#!/LeahPWilliams**


End file.
